blamofandomcom-20200215-history
Blarghf
"Blarghf" is a small woodland area full of small shops and houses, the citizens of Blarghf are all small sphere creatures that can't seem to afford houses so they live in the shops or just live in the woods even though there are many empty houses in the village itself. Even though the place is small, everyone there seems to live of a source of wood even though the forest is small. The song that plays in Blarghf is the song "We like Pizza" which is a recurring song in the zKevin franchise of games. Blarghf is a very normal place compared to everything else in Blamo though the citizens of the place are very interesting. Top Hats Description: ''' "You are in Blarghf, created by fire228517." "Here in Blarghf, everybody has no arms" '''NPCs: Rick: '''In the mint green shop is Rick, talk to him and he'll ask if you'd like to buy something, say yes and he'll say too bad, say no and he'll still say too bad '''Steven: '''In the red shop is Steven, talk to him and he'll say that this isn't even a shop, there just too poor to buy homes. '''Unnamed: '''In the purple shop is Unnamed, talk to him and he'll say that he sells air. '''Brown Sign: '''Next to the purple shop is a brown sign, the sign reads that the shop was removed there due to reasons. '''George: '''Behind the mint green shop hanging from the side of it is George, talk to him and he'll say that gravity is for nerds. '''Owen: '''Near the left side of the map hidden in the forest is a Owen, talk to him and he'll say that he's 0.1 smaller than average. '''Herald: '''In the top right corner of the map is a small wooden structure and under it is Herald, talk to him and he'll question why you threaten his wood, say yes and he'll hiss at you to stay back, say no and he'll command you to be gone. '''Trevor: '''At the bottom right corner of the map there is Trevor chopping some wood, talk to him and he'll ask if you like trees, say yes and he'll question what's wrong with you, say no and he'll respond with that's good. '''Henry: '''Agents the train station stairs is henry, talk to him and he'll ask you to go away. '''Kevin: '''In the center of the town is Kevin wearing a top hat, talk to him and he'll tell you that he's the king of this village. '''Tim the Tree (Glitched): '''Tim the Tree is a character you normally cant talk to, because he is a part and not a union. He is the 4th tree away from spawn. When you talk to him he's supposed to say I am tree. This is seen by getting the model for this map, putting it into Roblox Studio and looking at his text. Trivia' All of the creatures actually have a name. It is in the explorer of the map. Category:Places